Look Me in the Eye
by ObsidanForest
Summary: It's World War 2 and Arthur feels every blow from Germany and his bombs! Fear and determination clash as Arthur takes flight and battle in his Super-Marine Spitfire.


**Hey everyone Obsidian here! Fist off I want to say I am SSSOOOOO sorry for not working on 'The Foxes Pendent'! I've gotten writers block for that fanfiction and it's not going away, may have to drop it if I can't think of anything soon...sorry! Anyway this is a fanfiction that was inspired by some WW2 things in school! Really, I have no idea where this came from bout I like it and I hope you do to! I am going to start a new fanfiction but I'm not quite sure what I want the pairing to be! It's going to be guaken with England as the main character, I'm leaning a bit towards Prussia x England but again! I'm not sure! If you have any great ideas do tell! **

**Disclaimer: I do not sown hetalia...but I wish I did..**

* * *

** .:Look Me in the Eye:.**

* * *

The deafening sound of bombs shattering the streets of London reach England's ears as he took of in his Super-marine Spitfire. Pain racked his body as each bomb dare touch the ground of his precious country. Each building destroyed. Each citizen dead. He felt it all. Their pain, their sorrows, horror...

There fear..

Many people have tried to define this emotion of so-called fear, the dictionary, writers, artist. Some explain it as horrid sinking feeling, others as if time had stopped and all one could feel was the pounding of their heart. All have tried. And all have failed. You see you simply can't describe fear. You never know what it truly feels like until you experience it your self, but after you've experienced fear and try to recall it.

You can't.

You simply can't.

All that comes to you are empty, meaningless words that can't possibly describe what you had just felt. The only word for it is fear. Pure. Fear.

Fear is exactly what Arthur felt now. Not a sinking, nor frozen feeling. Just. Fear. Mater a fact as his plane grew higher in altitude so did his fear. Yet that's not the only thing he felt as his Spitfire climbed higher and higher into the deep ominous sky. No, it was a feeling that out weighed fear. A feeling that would drive him on till he couldn't lift a finger let alone stand. A feeling that would either make or break him.

Determination.

Compleat and utter determination.

The strong determination of his people, willing the country of England to pull through. The determination to live, to stay strong, to survive, to put Germany in its place,_ to win_. In the midst of World War Two, Germany had broken a lot of England's things. Planes, guns, tanks, buildings, ships, but what Germany has yet to break was the people and their strong will. No the British people stayed strong. And as Arthur and his plane finally reached the desired altitude, his will and determination shone furiously in his eyes.

He flew his plane with the grace it was made for. Twirling in and out of gun fire and firing bullets of his own. He swiftly shot down planes left and right, eyes not taking a second to regroup as all he saw was that accursed swastika taunting him and his people.

Arthur swerved his head to look at the offender as he saw bullets fly by his plane. He took the controls steering himself towards the German bomber, aim and firing bullets at his enemy. The bullets his dead on the plane's pilot, killing him instantly. Its nose dipped down into an unavoidable noes dive as it dove down..

And down.

And down.

And down.

Crash.

England kept going into that same routine until the bombing ceased for the day.

Shoot.

Fall

Crash

Shoot

Explode

Crash

Shoot

Fall

Crash

Over.

When all was over and done with Arthur gently glided his beloved Spitfire upon this world as if a descending plane practically unscathed except for a few dents and bullet holes here and there, but the pilot? Bruised and battered having felt every dent in the land. All though his flesh and bone may have Ben damaged. His eyes. Those breath-taking eyes, hadn't lost a bit of shine.

If you would have looked Arthur in the eye at any given moment in the midst of the dog fight, you would not have seen a frail and scared man.

But a fierce lion with determination, carved into those brave eyes.

* * *

**SSooooo, hoped you like it! The Super-Marine Spitfire is an actual British WW2 plane made to takeout the German bombers, it's also my favorite plane! Anyway do hope you enjoyed that little thing! I would absolutely love it if you could review please! And be looking out for my new fanfiction! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**.:ObsidianForest:.**


End file.
